Down
by JoMoCC
Summary: Caroline wanted to be a evil blood slut and she turned to Klaus for help.
1. Chapter 1

**So anyone interested in a evil Caroline? Or a trying-to-be-evil Caroline?**

**I really don't understand why I always fall for the bad guys. XD**

* * *

><p>She's<em> really sick of always being the last to know.<em> When Bonnie's witch talent was discovered, they didn't let her know until the last minute. When Elena found out the Salvatores were vampires, they didn't let her know until Katherine killed her. And when it turned out that Alaric was the one who killed her father, they still didn't let her know until they needed her help to kill Klaus.

_That's it. She's done being this stupid loyal friend to all of them, cause all she gets in return is a 'I'm sorry' when they needed a favor from her. She doesn't wanna be this super nice girl anymore. She wants to be someone else. Someone really really bad. Someone like Klaus._

Caroline went straight to the Mikaelson house as soon as she made up her mind. _If she wants to be some evil blood slut, who will be a better teacher than an original who's been evil for like a thousand years?_

Klaus was surprised to find out his pretty girl standing outside his door when he opened it. This was something never crossed his mind, well, at least not in reality. He couldn't help but put on a charming smirk.

"What can I do for you, my love?" His eyes shined as Caroline forced a smile at him.

"Well-" Caroline tried to find a better way to put it. "I'm here to ask for a favor."

A favor? Another thing never crossed his mind. Right, a girl always had her needs, especially when her so-called boyfriend wasn't around.

Caroline waved her hands in front of his eyes. "Hello? Back to earth?" She licked her lips and looked inside the house. "Is Rebekah home?"

"I'm happy to help you with your- what?" Klaus was still planning the things they could do later when he heard Rebekah's name. "You're here to see Rebekah?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at him. "What do you think? I'm here to see you? Just get over yourself already!"

She tried to rush into the house, but he blocked her way. "Bekah's not home. I guess she and Damon Salvatore are busy doing some stuff." He grabbed her arms firmly. "Something you and I can have a try."

"Thanks for the advice, sweetie." Caroline flashed a bright smile at him. "But I think I'll pass. Tell Rebekah I need to talk to her."

She turned around and was about to leave, but Klaus blocked her way again. "You know, I'm always at your service, love. Whatever my sister can give you I assure you I can give you too."

"Oh really?" Caroline put on a teasing smile. "You got any experience in being a evil blood slut?"

Klaus was speechless for a few seconds. _This girl really knows how to surprise him._ "Maybe not the slut part, but I'm sure you know how evil I can be."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. _He's right. Who can be more evil than him? Besides, she and Rebekah never really get along._

"Okay, I need you to show me how to be one of the bad vampires." She tried to hide her lack of confidence by keeping her head held high. "So what do you want in return?"

"I don't want anything. Your company is quite enough for me."

Caroline bit her lower lip. "You know, if we're gonna spend some more time together, you need to stop doing that."

Klaus bent over and gave a slight kiss on the back of her hand. "Anything you say, mate."

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly don't have in mind what evil things Klaus can teach her. But it's really interesting to see the two of them hanging out together, right?<strong>

**Any thoughts you wanna share with me? XD**


	2. Chapter 2

__**So I'm not sure if you still remember this story. XD**

**It's supposed to be a one shot but thanks for all the encouraging! Here comes part 2. :)**

* * *

><p><em>She shouldn't have done that.<em> Caroline was lying on her bed with her eyes wide open, unable to fall asleep for almost two hours. _What was she thinking? Going to ask for Rebekah's help was already crazy enough, but Klaus? He's the last person she should be in touch with! Maybe this whole 'always the last to know' thing had driven her insane._

She finally gave up and got out of bed, walking towards the kitchen to make herself some midnight snack. It was really quiet at this time of night, she could only hear her mom's slight snoring coming for her bedroom. Being the sheriff of a tragic town full of supernatural livings like Mystic Falls was never an easy job.

Then she stopped her pace. _Right, her mom._ She hadn't realized how disappointed her mom would be if she really turned into a evil blood slut. They finally got on pretty well with each other, and she had just told her how proud she was to have a daughter like her, though she was turned into this bloody monster. She couldn't do that to her mom, especially when she's the only person in this world who truly cared about her.

Caroline knew she had to tell Klaus that she changed her mind, period.

* * *

><p>Liz woke up to a table full of breakfast the next morning. She looked at her daughter, who's greeting her with a bright smile on her face, representing everything proudly. "Are you okay, honey?" Liz came closer to Caroline, reaching out her hand to the girl's forehead. "Are you being possessed, or you just compelled the guy from the Chinese restaurant?"<p>

Caroline tapped her hand away, the smile disappeared from her face. "Seriously, mom? You know you can just simply say a 'thank you', because that's what moms normally do after their daughters amaze them."

Liz laughed out with relief as her little girl behaved like herself again. "Well, I'm not a normal mom and you're certainly not a normal daughter." As she saw Caroline's almost about to go mad, she quickly held her in her arms. "But, still thank you."

Caroline was gratified that she had made the right choice last night. Seeing her mom be proud of her was the only thing she ever wanted. Even if that means she didn't get to choose who she wanted to be.

"Okay, sweetheart. Mom's gotta go." Liz let go of her beloved daughter, gave her a warm smile then left the house for work.

* * *

><p>"You ready to start our new journey yet, love?" Klaus suddenly appeared in the kitchen when Caroline's still washing the dishes.<p>

"Damn it!" She was immersed in thoughts and almost jumped up as he whispered to her ear. The plate slipped off from her hands, fell down to the floor with a huge sound. She then stared at the hybrid in anger as she saw the annoying smirk on his face. "Stop doing that!"

"Sorry if I scared you." Klaus stopped her hands when she was trying to pick up the pieces, instead, he bent over and cleaned all that mess within seconds. "I certainly can't take the risk of you get hurt, right?"

"So what? I'll be healed before you even noticed." Caroline looked away from his eyes, tried not to smile at his gentle behavior. "But you sure can be an amazing housekeeper."

Klaus couldn't help but feel a bit frustrated. _What's wrong with this girl? First slut, now housekeeper? Hasn't he been charming enough to her?_ "I don't get why you always describe me as some girlfriends of yours, but I definitely can show you how manly I could be." He stepped forward, shortened their distance, reminding himself not to touch her body yet.

"I changed my mind." Caroline pulled back a little as he approached, but then she told herself to stand still and made her point clearly to him. "Forget about our deal from the other day, it's over."

Klaus wasn't surprised at her retraction at all, what this girl really needed was some pushing from him. "It's only over when I say it is."

He grabbed her by the arm and forced her to get in the car outside.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Shall I continue their evil journey?<strong>

**Tell me in reviews! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while since I updated the last chapter. Are you guys still into this story? XD**

**Well, as a super nice girl myself, it's REALLY hard for me to figure out how to be a evil blood slut. lol**

**So, hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>This was the fifth time she tried to say something since they hit the road, but still failed. Both of them just sat there quiet, listening to some old school country music. She found it amusingly weird that Klaus didn't turn the radio off.<p>

Caroline chewed her lips as she was deep in thought. She had to find something really smart and sarcastic to say, something he couldn't talk back, something would wipe that annoying smirk off his face. But everything she could think of just seemed not enough. He would use his a thousand years of experience against her easily.

"Are you okay, love?" Klaus tried hard not to laugh out at her apparent funny expressions, but put on a concerned face instead. "Anything you want to ask me?"

Caroline wasn't expecting him to break the ice by saying something like that. Did he just read her mind? She quickly turned away to hide her fluster but her voice still sounded a little trembling when she responded. "Since when did you get your driver's license?"

"That's it?" Klaus arched his eyebrows. "Driver's license? We're vampires, sweetheart." He explained in a good-natured banter way. "We're free from trivial human conventions." He glimpsed at her expressionless face, starting to build up speed. "Guess our first lesson should be 'stop thinking like a human girl'."

Those words made her purse her lips. "Oh, I'm sorry? I didn't know someone should be blamed for being TOO nice." She said lightly with a shrug.

They had to get some real deal done before she regretted this whole 'turning to the dark side' thing. "So when are we gonna start our training, MASTER?"

An involuntary smile brightened his face. He gave a glance at the landscape unfolding before them, an idea flashed through his mind. "Soon enough."

* * *

><p>Klaus parked their car outside a fast-food restaurant, hinted Caroline that they were stopping here for dinner. She felt a little weird about such abnormal conduct. Since when did vampires start eating burgers?<p>

It was extremely quiet in the restaurant, only a few school students were sitting beside the window. It's not dinner time yet.

"So, what are we doing here?" Caroline asked as Klaus led her to an obscure corner. "I suppose we're not here to eat fries, right?"

"We ARE here looking for food." Klaus focused his look at the front door, where people were starting to come in. "Just not the normal kind."

Caroline returned his smirk with a frigid glance. "You mean our victim? I thought you would just eat up the first person we met, didn't realize you have to pick."

"I don't. But you do. I won't expect you to start murdering innocent people this soon."

Caroline twitched her mouth. Even when he was trying to be considerate, he'd still do it in a unique way.

"There's our boy." Klaus announced with a pleased look.

Caroline looked in the direction he pointed at and saw a young man with a gentle smile walked in.

"Him? Seriously? He seems like a nice guy!" She immediately shouted out.

"You might want to keep your voice down a little, love. People are starting to stare." Klaus stood up from the chair, seemed very satisfied with the guy he picked. "Would you go start the car please? I'll have a little chat with our mate."

Since they had entered this restaurant, he never looked at her face once. She had to admit she was a little depressed about the constant indifference. "You can't order me around like I'm a child!"

Finally, those words made him stop walking towards his target and turn around to look at her. The upset look on her face cracked him up. "Guess what? I just did."

* * *

><p>Caroline was startled by a strange popping sound when she got out of the shower. It sounded like someone had opened a bottle of champagne. Her curiosity aroused, after some initial hesitation, she walked down the stairs while she was still dripping.<p>

As she came closer to the living room of the house they had rented, a strong smell of blood almost made her heart give a jump. When she finally entered, the sight in front of her was considerably fearsome. Klaus was holding a glass of champagne, with blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth, gazing at her with a Zen look on his face. And the poor boy they brought home, was staring into thin air with lifeless eyes, obviously under compulsion.

"You want to have a bite too?" Klaus wiped away the blood with his bare hands, gave her a mild ambiguous smile.

She quickly shook her head vehemently, refusing to be any part of his crime. "I told you, he was a nice guy, why didn't you let him go?"

Klaus pulled the boy through, lifted his arm in front of her mouth. "Sometimes people pretend to be one way on the outside but they're totally different on the inside. If you want to survive in this world, that's something you have to keep in mind." He noticed her diffidence and hesitation, pushed her even harder. "Don't tell me you haven't murdered anyone, dear."

And there it was, the fact that Caroline always dreaded, the crime she always regretted committing. She knew she was no saint, she actually liked the feeling to kill and feed. But everyone expected her to be the good girl she had been, and she couldn't handle letting any of them down. But the wonderful smell of human blood permeated the air, she soon lost control and came at the boy.

* * *

><p>For a moment, Caroline stood motionless grief-stricken by this tragedy she was responsible for. Though Klaus had told her tons of horrible things that guy had done, she still felt the guiltiness inside slowly eating her away.<p>

"So I guess it's time for a little distraction then." Klaus smiled mysteriously after he had taken care of the body.

Caroline finally came back to herself, she'd anything to stop thinking about her second victim. "What distraction?"

"You know, there are other things we could do, since now after the feeding, we're as fresh as paint."

Caroline could taste the fresh blood in his mouth when Klaus invaded hers. The taste of the blood and his lips were just too amazing to let go. She knew this wasn't right. She knew she should have pushed him away when she started kissing him back. She knew she should have slapped him in the face when they entered his bedroom and fell down to the sheet. She knew she should have thrown him out of the window when he took off her clothes. She knew all these, but he never gave her the chance to say no.

The thrust as he entered her body, the unbelievable pleasure made her gasp for air. They met each other's eyes, both of them sparkled with desire. That moment, they knew, neither of them wanted this to stop.

He took advantage of her innocence when she was most vulnerable. But she regretted nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>You like it? Hope it's not too soon for them to hook up. XD<strong>

**But that's what evil blood sluts will do right? :D**

**Tell me what you think and follow me on Tumblr at candice-ariel-martin! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
